


Look (It will be forever)

by Shadowdianne, ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Series: Senses [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: And Regina could picture the parchment that had gripped her neck for so long now wet and brittle and disintegrating.They had destroyed fate time and time again, prewritten choices dissolving at their feet as they had kept on pushing for them, for something that was theirs, no one else’s.





	Look (It will be forever)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N So here we are; the final one: Sight. To be totally honest this one was slightly trickier and what I went with, while something I’ve written sometimes before, wasn’t what I first thought I was going to go to. At the same time, this series is, after all, for Waknatious and I know how much she loves a good endgame…  
*smiles a little* I’m going to miss them. Despite me probably bothering the few of you who might have my notifications on for the next few days as I post the wips I’ve finished over summer this is the honest last one I’ve written about them. I literally finished this one a minute ago after all. As I said in “Time palace” take care you all: if we are mutuals in tumblr I hope to see you all there 😉

“Nervous?”

The question made Regina stop, lipstick halted a few inches away from her lips. Peering into the mirror, she glanced at the few grey hairs that now ran through her dark hair. She didn’t have a problem with them per se, there was a reason why she didn’t choose to flick them away with a bit of magic after all, but they always made her pause: time a thing she had escaped for so long it seemed and felt far too strange to see it pass. In front of her, to her.

Yet, there they were, the grey hairs, the wrinkles: still not too obvious, not enough for the pride on her looks children stories had made her have to roar its head but still enough for her to be able to perceive them at the other side of a mirror that, for a really long time, had only shown her reflection alone. Blinking as she focused her sight not on her face but the one, she could see peeking from behind her, she shook her head as she smiled faintly, makeup almost done.

“Why should I?”

Emma chuckled a few meters away from her, hair slightly shorter than the long mane she had been sporting until a week ago; the change one that had come with her birthday. “Maybe it’s time.” She had said and Regina had teased her at the decision, running her fingers through gold as magic had evaporated from them both, the glow of it a soft water-like current that never failed to make them smile.

The blonde had her arms crossed in front of her chest, the suit she wore one that looked good on her, better than she would ever feel ready to admire, probably. Drinking on her sight, Regina kept her eyes on the younger woman as Emma closed the distance between the two of them, the reflection on the mirror shifting, accompanying them as it shone in gold and red, in white and lilac.

“Renewing our vows isn’t enough to make you nervous?”

Regina scoffed at the choice of words as she kept glancing at Emma, at the way the blonde rose her hands and closed them around her forearms, pushing her front to her back as she dropped the stance, a mid-hug she let herself fall into. They hadn’t gotten married the first time, they hadn’t felt the need to do it.

But they had shared promises, words shared in front of the forest and the sea and the magic she had imbued with the help of a Merge she hadn’t know if it would end up working. It had, after countless baddies and problems and her realizing that she could still have Emma by her side at roughly the same time Emma herself had opened her eyes, cutting her string in the process. They had shared whispers in the middle of the night that had bound them as tightly as rings would have and she stared at the empty fingers now that Emma hugged her closer, almost picturing bands made not out of gold or silver but magic and power and ink.

And Regina could picture the parchment that had gripped her neck for so long now wet and brittle and disintegrating. 

They had destroyed fate time and time again, prewritten choices dissolving at their feet as they had kept on pushing for them, for something that was theirs, no one else’s.

Which was the reason why, after years, they were ready to share the same promises once more. Slightly changed, slightly newer, so they could fit a reality that hadn’t existed by the time they had stared into each other eyes with magic electrifying their touch.

Letting Emma’s hand rose to the one that still held her lipstick, Regina smirked ever so softly, a barely-there curve, as she pressed the back of her head against the blonde’s, the pressure enough for her to want to lose herself on it.

“I would do it all once again.” She admitted. “Wouldn’t you?”

Emma’s response came quickly, the lack of necessity of a need for her to question the truth of her words enough for Regina to feel herself loved.

“Yes.”


End file.
